


The morning he decided to stay

by artepotter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: IronStrange Week, M/M, New York City, New York Sanctum, calm morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artepotter/pseuds/artepotter
Summary: "Stephen finally managed to open his eyes. He was laying in the bed alone. Of course he was.The small bedroom felt foreign, unreal, with Tony Stark, sitting on the broad window sill in it."





	The morning he decided to stay

The early morning sunshine around his arms felt like someone else’s. He was awake for minutes now, yet he didn’t bother open his eyes – laying in bed and just simply breathing seemed a lot more better idea.

Breath in, breath out. His room was filled up with the other man’s peculiar smell, like his whole spirit just moved there from all sudden, bringing happy, calm memories and feelings with it.

Stephen didn’t even know what time was it. He thought it was about nine o’clock ( _When did they fall asleep? Midnight?_ ), which would have proved he slept more than eight hours. This fact itself made his lips show a tiny, difficult to notice smile; he hasn’t slept this much in _weeks_. He felt so relaxed he started to question if he’s still dreaming. Anyway, he would have been satisfied with all this being real, or being just the sweetest dream ever.

Maybe the pillow had the strongest scent of Tony. The sorcerer turned to his other side, his right hand slicked through the sheets. ( _Yes, it was definitely the pillow.)_

The words of last night was ringing in his mind like the pleasant, soft music in restaurants – always there, but giving space to his thoughts.

They talked about everything. If he remembered correctly, the conversation started around ten in the evening, with Tony’s recurrent panic attack, then ended up in the bed, in the middle of the night, with Stephen and Tony cuddling each other, chatting about the design of a perfect ballpoint pen. ( _Every topic was verily important, of course._ )

Stephen finally managed to open his eyes. He was laying in the bed alone. Of course he was.

The small bedroom felt foreign, unreal, with Tony Stark, sitting on the broad window sill in it.

As the black haired man was leaning to the glass, he studied the grey skyscrapers in the distance, with such depth like he’s never seen New York before.

‘Good morning’ whispered Stephen after he watched Tony for long minutes.

The man turned around, his brown eyes were tired, but joyful in some way.

‘Why are you up? Come back to bed, Anthony’

Stephen knew he was probably the only person on Earth who could call him like that without getting thrown out of the building.

A few moments, Tony was laying on the other man’s chest, just listening to his heartbeat.

‘Stay.’

Stephen’s word were sudden, he himself didn’t mean to actually say it out loud.

‘What?’

‘Here.’

‘Sorry Dumbledore, I don’t want to live with weird wizards in a church. Not my style, not really.’

‘You know what I meant’ laughed Strange. (He gave up on Tony calling the Sanctum by its name, weeks ago.) ‘Stay… with me. Please.’

The room fell in complete silence. Stephen started to despite himself for trying to force Tony, his mouth became bitter and dry.

‘Look, if you don’t-’

‘I will.’ Tony’s tone was confident as he slowly looked into the sorcerer’s eyes. ‘You’re not going to get rid of me, ever again’

They kind of melted into the kiss, what was soft, but passionate, and used every word what left unsaid.

 


End file.
